totaldramaacademyfandomcom-20200216-history
DJ
DJ was a contestant on Total Drama World Tour. He was played by Bubbles62681. He was really excited for the season and made it very far, 4th place. Season 7 This is DJ's first season in TotalDramaAcademy's series of camps. On the first day, he was assigned on the Green Team otherwise known as Team Artic. Beth is their current captain. In their first challenge as a team, DJ and his partner Tyler had to paddle across the Amazon River located in Brazil. DJ's team finished first and is safe at the first elimination. Confessional, (6/11/10) : Yay! Our team is doing very well so far. I hope we keep it up :) As Team Mohave voted out Trent, the 23 contestants remaining traveled to the German Alps in Germany. Here they had to go in a specific order and cross the finish line on a sled. They also had to shout out a random German fact. The order for Team Artic was: *1. Noah- Goedders (crossed) *2. LeShawna- tyboy618 (crossed) *3. Tyler- TDMEpisodesPage (crossed) *4. Sadie- vannaa10 (crossed) *5. Alejandro- wave3436 (crossed) *6. Beth- totaldrama0101 (crossed) *7. Geoff- awesomejosh8596 (crossed) *8. DJ- Bubbles62681 (crossed) DJ was last in the order. In the end, Team Mohave and DJ's team, Team Artic, both won the challenge. Team Gobi voted out Duncan. Confessional, (6/16/10) : Our team is the best team so far! I just want to give them all a group hug :) In the fourth challenge, the 22 contestants traveled to Japan home of anime. Since Team Artic had an extra member, DJ took one for the team and is sitting out. He was happy he was sitting out because DJ is terrible in anime. In the end, Team Gobi came in First Place and DJ's Team, Team Artic, barely made second place thanks to the one point by Noah. DJ is happy he is on the winning team and hopes this streak never ends. Team Mohave voted out Izzy. Confessional, (6/19/10) : I have to give my props to Noah on this one. If he didn't get that right, we would of lost. Noah is an anime king and deserves to be on this winning team :D Go Noah!! In the fifth challenge, the 21 contestants went to Mozambique where they surfed the channel. The first 2 teams to have 2 members cross it first win. Team Gobi crossed first with Team Mohave in second. This meant that Team Artic's winning streak was finally over and they had to vote out their first member. DJ was upset about it, but knew it was only part of the game. DJ voted out LeShawna since her and Geoff were the only 2 that didn't cross. However, Geoff was in DJ's alliance so that only left LeShawna to vote for. LeShawna eventually was eliminated. Confessional, (6/22/10) : Aww Man. Now our winning streak is over. Aww well..I am voting this person because they are not in my alliance and they didn't cross. Sorry! I hope we can still be friends. The 20 contestants then had to go to Las Vegas, Nevada home of the casinos. This would be a reward challenge with no elimination. They had to guess a number between 1-1000 and hope to be the closest by luck. DJ chose 500 since it was in the middle. However, the answer was 725. Cody of Team Gobi was the closest so they won the reward. The reward was the team captain of Team Gobi, Justin, would have to decide a member of Team Artic and a member of Team Mohave to be forced to switch. DJ was surprised when they chose Noah to switch teams with Ezekiel. In the 7th challenge, the contestants went to Ghana, Africa and had to steal cocoa bags from opposing teams. You could only steal once. DJ took a bag from Justin of Team Gobi to show him that Noah should of never went to Team Mohave. In the end, both Team Mohave and Team Artic won the challenge making Team Gobi have to vote someone out. In the end, they voted out Cody for not doing the challenge even though he did win them that reward of switching people lol. Confessional, (6/29/10) : Thanks to Noah's strategy, both of our teams are immune :D That will show those Gobi people that they messed with the wrong people. Winning Streaks always have to end my friends. In the 8th challenge, the contestants traveled to Italy home of many things. As Team Artic sat out Ezekiel, they had to get a picture of something in Italy beating their other opponents. DJ was against Noah and Eva. They had to find a picture of a Leonarndo DaVinchi painting. DJ quickly sent the host a picture of DaVinchi's famous painting the "Mona Lisa" and hoped he did it before Noah and Eva so he could get a point for his team. He did. In fact, Team Artic got all the points while Team Mohave finished second. This meant Team Gobi would have to vote off yet another member of their team. The voted off their leader Justin which DJ was very happy about. Confessional, (7/2/10) : Wow our team got all the points! Great job Team Artic :D I am so proud of you. I am also happy Team Mohave came in second so Noah is also safe. In the 9th challenge, the contestants went back to Africa. This time they went to Zimbabwe. They had to go hunting for animals picking either Area 1, 2, 3, or 4. One animal would have 3 points, one would have 2 points, one would have 1 point, and one would have 0 points. DJ chose Area 3 by random hoping it had some points to help his team, Team Artic. However, it had none and DJ's team and Team Mohave would have to go to a double elimination while Team Gobi was safe. DJ tried to convince his fellow Team Artic members that Ezekiel had to be voted off so they can stay in tact. In the end, Ezekiel and Katie left in a double elimination. Confessional, (7/7/10) : Aww..I got no points for my team :( Aww well. I hope Ezekiel goes. He is on the outs and must be eliminated so Team Artic can stay in tact. In the Chinese Challenge, Team Artic lost. DJ told everyone to vote Geoff who Katie said was a backstabber. Geoff did go. DJ not put a confessional in this elimination. In the next challenge, Lindsay quit letting Katie return. In the next challenge while Justin returned, DJ was on vacation. He was immune thanks to Beth. Sadie was voted out. Now there are 4 people on Team Artic left. In the next challenge, Team Artic won along with Team Gobi. Team Mohave voted out Heather. Confessional, (8/2/10) : Our team of 4 rocks! Let's go all the way! :D In a trip to Panama, contestants had to answer some questions. Team Artic came in 1st Place with Team Mohave in 2nd Place. Team Gobi came in last. The punishment for Team Gobi would be they would have to be dissolved into the other teams. DJ's team got Owen, Eva, and Bridgette while Team Mohave got Gwen and Sierra. DJ wanted Team Artic to stay together so he planned an alliance with Beth, Tyler, and Alejandro. They accepted and banded together to vote off Team Gobi one by one. Owen, Eva, and Bridgette were all eliminated right after another. Confessional, (8/12/10) : This plan should work if i'm lucky :D In the next challenge, Beth chose Alejandro to go in the prison of NH. In the end, Beth won sending Justin home. DJ had made it to the merge! Bridgette and Lindsay returned. In a trip to Iraq, everyone had to throw a grenade at each other. DJ threw his at Courtney. Lindsay, Beth, Tyler, and Harold were immune with Bridgette also safe because she just returned. DJ and his alliance chose the right person to eliminate. They chose Courtney. By a 2 vote difference, DJ was saved and Courtney was voted out. Confessional, (8/17/10) : Sorry Courtney's alliance. You may think you have the numbers, but you are sadly mistaken. Wake up from your dream Courtney and welcome to your worst nightmare! :) In a trip to Sweden, the remaining 11 contestants must throw swedish meatballs at each other. 2 meatballs hit at a contestant would eliminate them from the challenge. Katie and Gwen did not move on. In the next part you must partner up and get the red flag. Beth and Lindsay became immune. In a 4-3-2-1 vote, DJ was spared once again and Katie was eliminated. Confessional, (8/26/10) : As you read this, I will be on vacation having the time of my life. I vote this person because they are the next Courtney. :P In Challenge 20, the Final 10 traveled to Lake Michigan in Ilinois. They had to either draw their own jet ski or give the host as many facts about Illinois as you can. DJ chose the facts and hoped he gave enough to have invincibility. He did. DJ finally got individual invincibility with Lindsay and Noah. DJ told his alliance that could vote to vote Gwen. His plan worked. Confessional, (9/2/10) : Finally I am safe! I tried so hard with those 125 facts and it payed off :) I vote this person because they need to go. Sorry, nothing personal. In the next challenge, they traveled to Hollywood where they had to sing a song. DJ's song was: Parody of This is How We Will End It: DJ: I backstabbed.. Geoff from the game. Made Team Gobi feel kinda lame. Even made Courtney, Katie, and Gwen go insane! Now I'm gonna inflict... MUCH MORE PAIN! This is how I will win this Game we have played! This is how I will win this Everyone's elimination must be made! Sierra: Shouldn't have left your awesome group! Help me out before I have to poop. DJ: You think you can easily join? Aint a Tea Party or a flip of the coin! This is how I will win this Game we have played! This is how I will win this Everyone's elimination must be made! Harold: Shouldn't have threatened you to make me glad. Lets work together or I'll be sad! DJ: You think you can easily join? Aint a Tea Party or a flip of the coin! This is how I will win this Game we have played! This is how I will win this Everyone's elimination must be made! Noah: Shouldn't have made Gwen like me. Forgive and what a duo we will be! Please DJ I'm your friend! DJ: I backstabbed.. Geoff from the game. Made Team Gobi feel kinda lame. Even made Courtney, Katie, and Gwen go insane! But I can't break up... the DJ-Noah Friend Chain! This is not how I will win this Game we have played. This is not how I wiill win this Everyone but my friend's eliminations must be made! Sung by: DJ, Sierra, Harold, and Noah :) DJ '''hoped his song was good enough. It was as Lindsay and '''DJ were immune and got a double vote where they could only use it tonight. Noah, Harold, and Bridgette were also safe. In the end, DJ used his double vote wisely and voted the people he wanted gone. Alejandro and Sierra were both eliminated. Confessional, (9/7/10) : Yes! I got invincibility again! Top 7 here I come! :D I am voting 2 important people from the competion. Sierra, it was really dumb of you to leave our alliance. Alejandro, we had some great times but I don't need you anymore. Goodbye to you 2! :( In the next challenge, Harold won an idol. In the elimination, Tyler was voted out and Harold quit so Courtney could get her revenge! In a game of throwing rocks, the new Final 6 were going to turn into a Final 5. Beth ended up being eliminated. DJ is happy he got this far. Bridgette gave her invincibility to DJ at the next challenge on the Easter Island. Lindsay was the next to go due to Courtney using her idol. Confessional, (10/3/10) : It's amazing that I got this far after being in the Bottom Two three times. As for my vote, it has to be you. Courtney has her idol, so sorry. Thank for all your help :) In the following challenge, the Final 4 had to make it to the Moon. They each built a rocket except Bridgette who had no internet. The eliminated contestants would then vote who had the best and who had the worst. Everyone loved Noah and Courtney's while DJ was finally sent home. He has no hard feelings and is happy he got the farthest he could. Confessional, (10/16/10) : I'm dead meat. I know people want me gone. I don't know WHY they are putting all the blame on me when it was a duo with Noah. Anyway, I tried my best with my rocket and I'm sorry I can't draw or edit well. I'm happy I got really far in this camp and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. It was clearly stratgeic. If I'm eliminated, good luck Final 3! Who DJ Voted For *LeShawna *Ezekiel *Geoff *He didn't vote anyone when Sadie was voted out. *Owen *Eva *Courtney *Katie *Gwen *Alejandro *Sierra *Tyler *Lindsay Trivia *Everyone DJ voted for ended up being eliminated. Sadie doesn't count because he didn't vote anyone due to being on vacation. *'DJ' has only been in the Bottom Two four times. *'DJ' was the last contestant starting with the letter "D" remaining since Duncan was voted out. He also has the shortest name out of every contestant. *'DJ' is one of the people who has never switched teams in Season 7. The others being Courtney, Katie, Heather, Trent, Duncan, LeShawna, Izzy, Cody, Harold, Beth, Tyler, Alejandro, Sadie, Geoff, and Lindsay. *'DJ' became major threat in the competiton eliminating big threats like Courtney, Katie, and Gwen. All three of them really hate him.